Taunt
A taunt is a move designed to provoke, annoy, or mock opponents, or just to celebrate a successfully executed move or combo. Each character has three different taunts: up, side, and down taunt. These three taunts can be performed by pressing the D-pad in its respective direction. Each taunt is different for each character. However, all taunts will have the character perform a motion or speak. Taunts can only be performed on the ground. Only two certain taunts affect gameplay: the Irate Gamer's up taunt, which causes 15% to himself, and J. Jonah Jameson's up taunt, which can fire a random opponent. Some characters also have a Smash Taunt, a more specific and character-involving taunt that can be performed on certain stages. List of taunts King Harkinian * Up taunt - Takes a sip of his wine, then loudly burps. * Side taunt - Says "Mah boi." * Down taunt - Raises his hand with his index finger sticking out, saying "This is what all true warriors strive for!" I.M. Meen * Up taunt - Raises his arms in the air and boasts, "I am the most powerful magician in the world!" * Side taunt - Dances and shouts, "How I HATE those goody-goodies!" * Down taunt - Kicks one leg back and says, "What's the matter, smarty?" Nostalgia Critic * Up taunt - Awkwardly laughs. * Side taunt - Faces the screen and mockingly says, "I'm acting!" * Down taunt - Shouts "I was frozen today!" Leonidas * Up taunt - Faces the screen and shouts "Let's give them something to drink!" * Side taunt - Points his sword towards the screen and shouts, "You threatened my people with slavery and death!" * Down taunt - Knocks away arrows stuck on his shield with his spear. Tommy Wiseau * Up taunt - Asks "How's your sex life?" * Side taunt - Flaps his arms like a chicken and shouts "Cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep cheeeep!" * Down taunt - Puts his arms behind his head and laughs. Madotsuki * Up taunt - With the Nopperabou effect, her head jumps off her shoulders and spins around. * Side taunt - Plays a tune with the Flute effect. There's a few tunes that she randomly plays. * Down taunt - Meows with the Cat effect. Angry Video Game Nerd * Up taunt - Shouts "I'm giving you both middle fingers!", then spins around and flips the bird with both hands. * Side taunt - Faces the screen and points at himself, saying, "I am the domination of the internet!" * Down taunt - Takes a drink of Rolling Rock. Mama Luigi * Up taunt - Shrugs. * Side taunt - Proudly says "You're dealing with a licensed plumber here!" * Down taunt - Annoyed, says "Stop calling me mama!" Dr. Robotnik * Up taunt - His pants fall down before he pulls them back up. * Side taunt - Proudly says "I've really outdone myself this time!" * Down taunt - Faces the screen and shouts, "SnooPING AS usual, I see?" Frollo * Up taunt - Faces the screen and says "Get out, you idiot!" * Side taunt - Raises his sword in the air and sarcastically asks, "Leaving so soon?" * Down taunt - Slowly raises his sword above his head and shouts, "And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" Gaston * Up taunt - Amusing shouts "Whoa!" * Side taunt - Says with disappointment, "It's not right for a woman to read!" * Down taunt - Spins his blunderbuss several times and boasts, "No one takes cheap shots like Gaston!" Irate Gamer * Up taunt - Faces the screen and says, "This game is just a bunch of bananas!" After this, a pile of bananas lands on him, dealing 15% damage to himself. * Side taunt - Shouts "Uh yeah, ya THINK?!" * Down taunt - Annoyed, says "Someone call 911, cause I was R.O.B.bed!" and holds up R.O.B. Hitler All of Hitler's taunts are in purposely-mistranslated German. * Up taunt - Slams his desk and shouts "FEGELEIN!" * Side taunt - Dines at a table while commenting "This food is quite epic..." * Down taunt - Faces the screen and shouts, "Just admit it... you're fucked!" Panty * Up taunt - Folds her arms and arousedly shakes her head as if taking a dump. * Side taunt - Shouts "WHAT DA FUCK?!" * Down taunt - Picks some large snot out of her nose. Stocking * Up taunt - Spins around and laughs. * Side taunt - Tastes some sweets. * Down taunt - Makes a squeal as a heart appears above her head. Billy Mays Most of Billy Mays's taunts use the same animation of facing the screen while making arm gestures. * Up taunt - Shouts "Go away for good!" * Side taunt - Shouts "Get on the Lawl!" * Down taunt - Shouts "Even my kid can smash you!" Yomika * Up taunt - Uses the Parasite effect. * Side taunt - Plays the Erhu effect. * Down taunt - Plays with the Long Hair effect. Guile * Up taunt - Points behind him and says "Just get in the plane!" * Side taunt - Says "Guns are for wimps!" * Down taunt - Facepalms and says "Not them..." Bison * Up taunt - Pumps a fist and shouts "YES!" * Side taunt - Yells "This is delicious!" * Down taunt - Turns his back towards the screen, then turns his head and shouts, "OF COURSE!" Ib * Up taunt - Stares at an eyeball on the floor. * Side taunt - Places her rose in a vase, which recovers it. Note that it does not recover Ib's health. * Down taunt - Looks at her rose. Hank Hill * Up taunt - Shortly raises his arm in the air and dully says, "Yay..." * Side taunt - Raises his arms in front of him and asks, "What the heck are you doing?!" * Down taunt - Yells "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Scanty * Up taunt - Shouts "RURU!" with an enlarged head. * Side taunt - Laughs. * Down taunt - Both she and Kneesocks laugh together. Kneesocks * Up taunt - Shouts "RURU!" with an enlarged head. * Side taunt - Blushes. * Down taunt - Both she and Scanty laugh together. Nicolas Cage * Up taunt - Jumps into a kiddie pool in the background. * Side taunt - Holds a burnt doll and yells, "HOW'D IT GET BURNED?! HOW'D IT GET BURNED?!" * Down taunt - Lays down and shouts, "Killing me won't bring bring back your GODDAMN HONEY!" Best Hercules * Up taunt - Leans towards the screen and asks, "You don't mind, don't you?" * Side taunt - Celebrates. It is the longest taunt in the game. * Down taunt - Faces the background and flexes his biceps. Jaime Maussan All of Maussan's taunts are in Spanish without subtitles. * Up taunt - Holds up his right hand and says, "This is an effort, but this costs, believe me that it costs... and a lot." * Side taunt - Asks "It's fascinating, huh?" * Down taunt - Boasts "If you're not scared yet, I think this will scare you, eh?" Don Ramon All of Don Ramon's taunts are in Spanish without subtitles. * Up taunt - Raises a fist behind him and says, "I don't give you another one because..." * Side taunt - Has a laughing fit. * Down taunt - Sarcastically says "Oh, I'm so afraid! Look at me trembling in fear!" while pretending to tremble. Dr. Wily * Up taunt - Madly cackles. * Side taunt - Stands on his Wily Capsule and boasts, "Dr. BRRRILLIANT GENIUS Wily!" * Down taunt - Asks "Crazy?! Do you think I'm... crazy?" Haruhi All of Haruhi's taunts are in Japanese without subtitles. * Up taunt - Raises her arms and says "Then I'll tell everyone at school that all Yuki extanged up on her and f*cked her!" * Side taunt - Gives a thumbs up and shouts "Yeah!" * Down taunt - Flips her hair. Zoolander * All taunts - Stares at the screen and shows off his "unique looks". His up taunt is called "Ferrari", his side taunt is called "Blue Steel", and his down taunt is called "Le Tigre". New Hercules * Up taunt - Says "I am bored." * Side taunt - Says "I'm Hercules." * Down taunt - Plays with his pecs. Aya * Up taunt - A red exclamation point appears above her head. * Side taunt - A white exclamation point appears above her head. * Down taunt - Lays down. Carlos Trejo * Up taunt - Waves an EMP device in the air. * Side taunt - Says in Spanish, "Surprising, huh?" * Down taunt - Laughs. Weird Al * Up taunt - Says "You're actin' stupid." in a deadpan tone. * Side taunt - Screams while making a weird face. * Down taunt - Shouts "You asked for it!" J. Jonah Jameson * Up taunt - Points forward and says, "Yes, you! Out the front door! Parking lot, car, goodbye!" This fires a random opponent on the field. * Side taunt - Leans forward and shouts, "Do you know who I am?!" * Down taunt - Rapidly says, "What're you waitin' for, Chinese New Year? Go go go!" Mary * Up taunt - Looks at her rose. * Side taunt - Cuddles with one of the creepy blue dolls. * Down taunt - Crazily rambles to herself. The ramblings are random. Codec Snake * Up taunt - Bounces up and down on a codec text box. * Side taunt - Shouts "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" * Down taunt - Deadpan asks, "You're kidding, right?" Sheev Palpatine * Up taunt - Sheev's face temporarily becomes deformed, then he eerily says "Good...". His face then returns to normal. * Side taunt - Faces the screen and says "It's treason, then..." * Down taunt - Coldly boasts "I am the Senate!" See also * Codec Conversations * Daily Buglin' Category:Taunts